


Sun Cream

by JosephineStone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Massage, Summer, Sun Bathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Parvati wasn’t a fan of hot summer days, she was a fan of watching Lavender’s skin soak up the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Cream

Although Parvati wasn’t a fan of hot summer days, she was a fan of watching Lavender’s skin soak up the sun. The first time they’d gone swimming over the summer at Lavender’s house, they’d been thirteen. Lavender had laid out a towel and covered herself in sun cream. She was so fair that even with the strongest sun cream, she’d still tan. 

Parvati had always used charms, but they weren’t allowed to use magic at Lavender’s house. She had wondered if Lavender even knew she could use charms to protect herself from the sun, but before she had a chance to ask, Lavender held the bottle out to Parvati.

‘Can you get my back?’

So now three years later, even though they were at Parvati’s home and allowed to do all the magic they wanted, Lavender still brought her bottle of sun cream with them out to the lake.

‘What’s that for?’ Padma asked as Lavender dropped it in her bag with the towels.

‘I’ll burn without it.’

Parvati kicked her sister in the shin, cutting her off from speaking again when it was clear that she was about to reveal Parvati’s secret. 

‘I think I’ll just stay here,’ Padma huffed as she glared at Parvati. 

Once they were laid out by the pool, like aways, Lavender rolled to her stomach untied the top of her swimming costume and asked for Parvati’s help. They’d already been out there a few days that week and Lavender went out almost every day during the summer. She had tanned nicely by then. Where her costume’s top straps lay across her back, there were pale stripes, but the rest of her back was almost the same color as the underside of Parvati’s arm. 

Since they had done this many times before and it gave Parvati the best angle to work with, she threw her leg over and straddled Lavender’s bum as she massaged the lotion into her skin.

She took longer than she needed to, but she knew Lavender wouldn’t mind a massage. As Parvati would later run off to swim, Lavender would stay just where she was then. Parvati covered her back first and then moved to her sides, even though they’d already been covered. 

With Lavender’s arms crossed beneath her head, the side of her breasts were exposed and so easy to accidently brush as Parvati’s fingertips passed them. Each time she let herself get a little bit closer.

‘Do you need me to get your?’ 

Parvati’s hands jumped back. She looked back towards her house to make sure no one was watching. She didn’t need it. She had her charms, and her skin didn’t burn as easily as Lavenders. Even without the charms, they wouldn’t be outside long enough for Parvati to worry about burning. But she’d never said no before, and as long as no one was around to question it, she wasn’t going to then either.

After taking a small bit of sun cream and rubbing it on her face and arms, Parvati moved to her towel and let Lavender climb on top of her. 

Lavender unclasped Parvati’s costume, and Parvati relaxed into her touch. 

Trying not to get too lost in her daydreams as well as not fall peacefully asleep was difficult. Even if the water would cool her off once she got there, Parvati didn’t want to get too hot and bothered with Lavender’s bum still pressed against her own.

‘Turn over,’ Lavender whispered in her ear, and at first Parvati thought it was part of her daydream.

‘What?’ Instinctively Parvati grabbed at her costume’s top.

Lavender was leaning over her, giving her space to shift around while hiding her body from anyone who might look out the windows above. ‘Do worry. I cast a notice me not. Even if someone were to look, they’d see right past us.’

As Parvati moved to her back, she tried not to gasp when she saw that Lavender hadn’t put the top of her swimming costume back on. Parvati was still holding hers to her chest with the ties dangling at her sides. Rolling her eyes, Lavender pulled Parvati’s hands away, dropping one and slowly bringing the other to her breast.

It took a moment for Parvati to get over her shock, but once she did she let her fingers roam around Lavender’s nip before finally crossing it with her thumb.

‘I thought,’ Lavender said, leaning over Parvati and causing their lips to brush. ‘It’d take you forever to get to it at the rate you were going.’


End file.
